mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mugen Souls Z DLC
The following is a list of all the Downloadable Content for Mugen Souls Z. The first batch of DLC was released on June 3rd, 2014 in a set of six and each set released on Tuesdays of every week in the North American PSN stores at 2 p.m. Western and 5 p.m. Eastern. The third set had only five DLC with the fourth set had seven. Some regional stores delay DLC releases. Note: All dates and DLC lists are for the North American version of the game. PSN avatars 10 avatars of Mugen Souls Z characters were originally released on July 16th, 2014 in the United Kingdom with a price of 0.39£ each. For the North American store, they've been released on August 26th, 2014 at $0.49 each. June 3rd, 2014 June 10th, 2014 June 17th, 2014 June 24th, 2014 July 1st, 2014 July 8th, 2014 July 15th, 2014 July 22nd, 2014 July 29th, 2014 August 5th, 2014 August 12th, 2014 August 19th, 2014 Gallery Characters Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Neptune.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Neptune Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Noire.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Noire Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Blanc.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Blanc Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Vert.png|Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Vert Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Nepgear.png|Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Nepgear Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Infirmary Thermometer and Tiger Headgear set.png|Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Infirmary Thermometer and Tiger Headgear set Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Mechanical Eye and Magical Hat set.png|Magical Bishop Set ZZ - Mechanical Eye and Magical Hat set Black Servant Set - Full.png|Black Servant Set - Full Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Gym set.png|Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Gym set Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Homemade set.png|Ultimate Homemade + Gym Set - Homemade set Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - New Wife set.png|Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - New Wife set Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - Domination set.png|Ultimate New Wife's Dominion Set - Domination set Gothic Queen Set - Queen set.png|Gothic Queen Set - Queen set Gothic Queen Set - Gothic set.png|Gothic Queen Set - Gothic set Steel Girl Set - Mechanical set.png|Steel Girl Set - Mechanical set Steel Girl Set - Knight set.png|Steel Girl Set - Knight set Wild Witch Battle - Witchy character.png|Wild Witch Battle - Witchy character Game Expert Crimson Set - Game Expert set.png|Game Expert Crimson Set - Game Expert set Game Expert Crimson Set - Crimson set.png|Game Expert Crimson Set - Crimson set Sci-Fi Warrior Lady 250 Set - Sci-Fi Warrior Lady set.png|Sci-Fi Warrior Lady 2:50 Set - Sci-Fi Warrior Lady set Sci-Fi Warrior Lady 250 Set - Full Body Tights Top and Bottoms.png|Sci-Fi Warrior Lady 2:50 Set - Full Body Tights Top and Bottoms School Swimsuit Princess Set - Princess set.png|School Swimsuit Princess Set - Princess set School Swimsuit Princess Set - School Swimsuit Top and Shorts.png|School Swimsuit Princess Set - School Swimsuit Top and Shorts Cutins Neptune cutin.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Neptune Noire cutin.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Noire Blanc cutin.png|Overwhelming Game's Triple Goddess Costume Set - Blanc Vert cutin.png|Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Vert Nepgear cutin.png|Vert's Delusional Sisters Costume Set - Nepgear Witchy cutin.png|Wild Witch Battle - Witchy character Chou-Chou Undisputed Goddess cutin.png|Undisputed Ragnarok - AbsoRyuto Form Chou-Chou Mayura cutin.png|Fire and Ice Combo Set - Mayura Hiro cutin.png|Fire and Ice Combo Set - Hiro Le Faye cutin.png|Honor Student Goddess Priest Set - Le Faye Mei cutin.png|Curry God Flavor Set - Mei Pupuru cutin.png|Curry God Flavor Set - Pupuru Tiara cutin.png|Curry God Flavor Set - Tiara Leonhardt cutin.png|Prosperity Set - Leonhardt Fyuria cutin.png|Prosperity Set - Fyuria Weapons Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1- Fan of Dominance.png|Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1: Fan of Dominance Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1- Dream Fantasy.png|Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1- Dream Fantasy Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Bitter Wrath.png|Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Bitter Wrath Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Magical Girl Staff.png|Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2- Magical Girl Staff Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Fin Gun.png|Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Fin Gun Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Mystery Barrel.png|Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3- Mystery Barrel Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Hero Bazooka.png|Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Hero Bazooka Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Single Lens Launcher.png|Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4- Single Lens Launcher Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Dueling Knuckles.png|Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Dueling Knuckles Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Metal Blazer.png|Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5- Metal Blazer Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6- Meow Meow Punch.png|Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6- Meow Meow Punch Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6 - Paw Gloves.png|Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6 - Paw Gloves Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Airhead Tree.png|Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Airhead Tree Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Injection.png|Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7- Injection Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8- Golden King Mallet.png|Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8- Golden King Mallet Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8 - Comedy Hammer.png|Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8 - Comedy Hammer Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Knifey Fork.png|Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Knifey Fork Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Banana Bratwurst.png|Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9- Banana Bratwurst Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Green Onion Blade.png|Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Green Onion Blade Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Capturing Hook.png|Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10- Capturing Hook External links *NISA Mugen Souls Z DLC schedule (North America) *NISA Mugen Souls Z DLC schedule (Europe) *PSN Japanese Mugen Souls Z DLC *Official Mugen Souls Z DLC page (Japanese) Category:Mugen Souls Z Category:DLC